Finding Ginny
by meggyme
Summary: And Ginny..." The fake smile that had been plastered on the healer's face died quickly. She looked down at her feet as she responded. "She's... she's gone missing." "Missing! What do you mean missing" Rated for future chaps.
1. Disclaimer and AN's

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I am poor... please don't sue me.

::Author's Notes::

I realized after I finished getting my first chapter up that I didn't put up a disclaimer. Therefore, I made this page. Kind of lame that the disclaimer gets a whole page to itself. I just hope my story doesn't get jealous.

Anyway, This story takes place after OotP. Everything is going well and the Weasley's and friends are getting ready to leave for Grimmauld Place when they are attacked. Any more than that and you'll have to hop over to the next page.

I accept all reviews, flames or otherwise, although I prefer the ones that tell me I'm the best writer in the entire universe. Anyway... please review and make me feel good. Reviews make me want to update more, so just keep that in mind. Also, join my C2 community called "The Many Faces of Gred and Forge". There wasn't a community for my two favorite twins, so I made one. I'd love any suggestions that anyone has for stories to add as well as people offering to help staff it. Now, I think I've blabbed enough, so on with the story!!!


	2. What do you mean missing!

::Chapter One::

Night had fallen on the ramshackle house in the English countryside. The dark clouds that had been threatening rain all day finally began to pour their contents over the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. The rain made ponds and rivers of the roads and meadows and the children stopped their chatting on the porch to seek comfort by the fire. Wrapped in blankets, surrounded by friends and family, an attack was the last thing on their minds.

"So, Fred. George. How is your shop doing?" asked a boy with black hair as he sipped from his mug of hot chocolate.

"Brilliant!" said one of the red haired twins that sat on the couch across from him.

"We expect to be opening a shop in Hogsmeade sometime soon," said the other twin. The twin's mother, who was refilling mugs of hot chocolate, looked at them with a mixture of pride and disappointment. If she could have had her way, they'd be putting their talents to much more important things than creating magic tricks for young troublemakers, but at the same time she was proud that they had found success in what they had put their minds to.

"How about you, Mr. Weasley? Any more exploding toilets?" the boy asked the twin's father.

"Not lately, Harry, but there's always some hooligan trying to get a laugh out of muggle baiting," said Mr. Weasley as he accepted more hot chocolate from his wife. Once everyone had a mug of steaming hot chocolate they sat by the fire, the only sound being the occasional gust of wind, the gentle crackling of the fire, and the sip of warm liquid.

"Have you all packed your things? We leave for our_ vacation_ tomorrow morning," Mrs. Weasley said. By vacation she meant Head Quarters. They had spent the first week of the children's summer holiday at the Burrow, but now that Harry had joined them they were to go to the Black House as soon as possible.

"Um..." was the general consensus.

"Well then, you lot better finish your hot chocolate and go pack!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. "You too, Ginny dear."

"I've already finished, Mum," Ginny responded as she watched her siblings retreat up the stairs to finish their packing.

"Why don't you tidy the room a bit? I'd hate to return to a filthy house," Mrs. Weasley requested as she too went up the stairs to join her husband and finish her packing.

What followed happened without warning. The heavy rain turned into a fierce thunderstorm, and the dilapidated old house, held up with magic, began to tremble violently.

"HARRY!!! COME ON!!!" Ron yelled to his friend as he ran down the stairs, windows shattering as they passed. But their progress was halted suddenly when the stairs in front of them fell away.

"Ron!!!" called Hermione, who was coming up behind them, holding her flat-faced cat in her arms.

"Jump the gap!" George yelled to the sixth years.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron called, after he cleared the gap in the stairs. Harry jumped across as well. "Come on!!!" Hermione first tossed her cat across to Harry which, despite the frantic scratching, he caught. "Jump Hermione!" The girl jumped the fallen stairs, barely making it and losing her balance toward the hole she had just crossed. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. The force made her fall atop him, knocking both to the ground.

"Come on guys!" Fred shouted, helping them up as the roof began to cave in. The trio and the twins continued to run down the narrow staircase, dodging falling debris as they did. They had reached the second floor just as the roof gave way, burying them alive in the house that had always been a place of safety.

His entire body was throbbing when Fred came to. His eyes still closed, he wondered what had happened that would make him feel so bad. He had slept well last night. In fact, he didn't remember his bed ever being as soft as it did then. _Perhaps Mum finally broke down and bought new mattresses_, he thought. _What time is it, I wonder._ Fred tried to open his eyes, but they were suddenly very heavy. He tried to lift his hand in order to rub his eyes, but that too seemed to weigh one hundred times its normal weight. Then he suddenly became aware of a soothing touch about his face. A delicate caress was brushing his red locks out of his eyes and tracing his features with their finger. The touch started at the center of his forehead, running between his leaden eyes, down his nose, and pausing momentarily on his lips, only to continue down his chin. Perhaps it was the mysterious touch or perhaps the coolness of their hands, but Fred suddenly had a chill that ran up his spine. The touch immediately stopped, frightened by the action. But once they thought that he was asleep once again, the caress began again. Fred then became aware of a voice. A mere whisper of a song that Fred could not understand, due either to his current condition or it being a different language, he didn't know.

"_Losta-le si... Sedh-si... Lothron bellas na-ah le... Cuio mae... na-nesta... Allen innas echuia-ned i aur..."_ sang the voice. Determinedly albeit slowly, Fred opened his eyes. Before him was a beautiful woman. Her long, sandy blonde curls framed her soft face. Her brilliant green eyes concentrated on her fingers, which were caressing Fred's forehead and she seemed to radiate as she watched over her charge.

"Are you an angel?" Fred asked, his head still spinning from whatever ailment he was suffering. The girl jumped, withdrawing her hand quickly. She straightened quickly, looking down at Fred expressionlessly. "Am I dead?" Fred asked, a slight flicker of fear in his eyes. Her face softened.

"No," said the angelic girl. "You are in St. Mungo's." Fred tried to sit up to look around, but the girl forced him lightly back into a horizontal position.

"What happened?" Fred asked. "Why am I here?"

"Do you not remember?" she asked, mixing a potion.

"No," Fred said, pulling himself into a sitting position, which made his vision go black for a moment and all the blood rush from his head. He looked around. He was indeed not in his own room. He looked to his left and saw his twin lying in the bed beside him. "Is George alright?" Fred demanded.

"Yes, yes... George is fine. He's sleeping peacefully now."

"How long have we been here?"

"Nearly two weeks," replied the girl. "Here, drink this. It will get rid of your headache." Fred took the solution and gulped it down, despite its horrid taste.

"What's your name?" Fred asked, finally getting a clearer image of the girl. She seemed familiar to him, but he could not put his finger on it. She looked at him, studying him for a moment.

"Gabriela," she said shortly.

"Gabriela..." Fred repeated, trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. _Gabriela. That shy little Gryffindor in my year. _"Gabriela! Of course! You used to help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing!"

"Yes. She helped me get a job here," Gabriela said, smiling for a moment, but it quickly faded.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..." Gabriela said solemnly. "It's regarding the accident that hospitalized you and several other members of your family." Fred sat up a bit more. Gabriela stopped, wondering how she could phrase her next announcement so that it would have minimum negative impact.

"Well..." Fred inquired.

"Well, Firstly your house was destroyed in the accident."

"Who else was injured?"

"Your mother is in one of the wards just down the hall. She's had a few tricky bones broken, but she's mending nicely. Harry, Hermione and your father got by with only a few scratches, and George got knocked about the head, like you."

"What about Ron and Ginny?" Fred demanded.

"Well, Ron's under constant surveillance. The shock of the whole thing put him into a magicoma. He's expected to come to in a week or so. He's in good care."

"And Ginny..." The fake smile that had been plastered on the healer's face died quickly. She looked down at her feet as she responded.

"She's... she's gone missing."

"Missing?! What do you mean missing?!" Fred yelled. Gabriela looked at Fred. Her eyes were tearing up.

"They never found her body. They don't believe her dead," she added, seeing Fred's horrified expression, "but she may have been kidnaped during the attack." Fred looked away in terror. "They have Aurors on the case. They've taken most of the people that were working on the Sirius Black case to look for her." Fred just stared at the foot of the bed, unbelieving.

"I'm very sorry, Fred..." Gabriela said, laying one of her hands on his. "Lie down. You'll feel better." He obliged and she stroked his face softly, while she sang her elvish lullaby. His eyelids became heavy and he was again drawn into unconsciousness.

"_Losta-le si... Sedh-si... Lothron bellas na-ah le... Cuio mae... na-nesta... Allen innas echuia-ned i aur..."_

(A/N: The Elvish lullaby that I wrote is written in Sindarin. It's actually from the Lord of the Rings, but I love the language so much that I just had to include it. It means: "Sleep thee now... be still now... May strength be with thee... live well... be healed... For thou will awake in the morning...")


	3. He doesn't know an elvish lullaby from a...

::Chapter 2::

"...went to see him just now," said a familiar voice.

"And..." prompted another familiar voice. Fred opened his eyes. They were no longer as heavy as they had been, although he still had a definite throbbing pain in his head. He looked toward the voices he had heard. Standing just inside the doorway were two of his older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Fred looked to his left. George was still laying in the bed beside him. He too was awake, but he quickly motioned to Fred to remain quiet.

"He's surviving, but they think it may be a bit longer before he wakes up," Charlie said.

"How's Mum taking it all?" asked Bill.

"I think she's beyond tears by now. She hasn't said a word for days. They won't let her in to see Ron and the twins here haven't been up when she's come to visit," Charlie said, turning to look at the twins, who both instinctively closed their eyes.

"How about Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione's in a right state. I haven't seen her leave the chair near Ron's ward yet. Harry's nearly as bad, but every once and again he collects information from some of the healers and gets food for the two of them."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but there's someone here to see you," said a voice that Fred recognized as Gabriela's. Bill and Charlie left, while Gabriela came to minister to the twins.

"Glad to see that you two are awake. See George, I told you he isn't dead," Gabriela said, smiling at the two of them.

"Can we visit Mum?" the twins said in unison. Gabriela looked a little taken aback.

"You two are hardly healed yet. I can't possibly let you go running about the hospital. I doubt you can hardly even walk yet," Gabriela said.

"What about those muggle things?" Fred suggested.

"Crutches?" George added.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Aren't there any?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry, guys, but it's practically impossible for me to get you into your mother's ward."

"What about that guy that knows Muggle remedies?" George suggested.

"August Pie or something," Fred added.

"Augustus Pye?" Gabriela supplied with a smile.

"Yeah him! I'm sure he'd know about crutches."

"I'm sure he would, but I'm sorry to say that he was fired just recently for his Muggle antics." Fred sighed. "You two are going to get me fired, but seeing as this is obviously important to you both..."

"It is!" they both agreed.

"Then I have an idea. Eat this while I'm gone. I'll be right back," Gabriela said with resignation before leaving the room. A few minutes later she returned with two old wheelchairs.

"The food tastes like plastic," Fred pointed out.

"What are those?" George asked.

"They're called wheelchairs and I know the food tastes like plastic," Gabriela said with a smile.

"Makes sense," Fred agreed.

"They're so you don't have to walk. They're left over from a stash that Augustus kept on the second floor." She put one of the wheelchairs by each of their beds and then helped them into them. Just as they were about to leave their hospital room, they heard raised voices down the hall.

"No Percy! The last thing she needs is you bursting in their making things worse!" Charlie shouted, trying to reason with his little brother.

"Make things worse, my hat! Honestly, how can things be any worse?!"

"Percy, if you take one more step, I swear!" Bill shouted. But Percy was now within sight of the twins. He continued walking determinedly toward his mother's room. Bill and Charlie, both very strong, tall men, grabbed Percy and pulled him into Fred and George's room.

"Hey! Let me down this instant!" Percy yelled indecorously.

"Listen, Percy," Charlie said while Bill pinned his hands behind his back. Both the twins turned their interest to the scene their brothers were making. During the past year, it seemed that Charlie had taken Percy's attitude toward the family personally. His rage had built for a year and Percy being well pinned down, it seemed the perfect time to vent. "Mum's distraught. Ginny's missing, Ron's in a magicoma and she hasn't yet seen the twins. She does not need you strutting in there and telling her how she should have been more careful or how she's wrong and the whole lot of us are idiots!"

"Is that what you thought I was going to do!?"

"Well looking at your record for the past year, I'd have to say yes," Charlie spat back at him.

"Well you're wrong. I've come to apologize," Percy said. "And to see if everyone was alright."

"Well we're not alright, Perce. And you've waited nearly a year to admit you were wrong, so you can wait until the twins have seen her," Charlie said in a low, deadly whisper.

"You mean those two delinquents are going before me?!" Percy asked in amazement.

"We're not the ones that betrayed the family!" Fred called over his shoulder. With that, Gabriela led the way to Mrs. Weasley's ward, helping the twins to control the wheelchairs. Gabriela knocked softly on the door before opening it. Inside was a single white linen bed and several chairs. Lying in the bed was the twins' mother, while their father sat beside her. She looked up slowly when the door opened, but as soon as she saw Fred and George speeding toward her in their wheelchairs, she smiled widely, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mum!" shouted the twins as they raced to her bedside.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice cracking from not being used in awhile. "It's so wonderful to see you both awake," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Great to see you too, Mum," Fred said, hugging his mother from the wheelchair, which turned out to be quite the task.

"So how are you feeling?" George inquired.

"As well as can be expected," Mrs. Weasley replied, her voice still weak. "Arthur dear, can you pass me a glass of water?"

"I'm afraid we're out, Molly. Gabby, where might we get some water?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll get you some," Gabriela offered, taking the pitcher from the patriarch.

"Thank you Gabby, dear," Molly called after the healer in training.

"So, how is Ron?" Fred asked softly.

"He's doing fine. He's just down the hall, if you'd like to see for yourself," their mother responded. "Have Bill and Charlie returned from the house yet?"

"Yeah, I believe so," George replied, glancing at Fred.

"Here you are, Mrs. Weasley. And a few extra glasses in case you get any other company," Gabriela said, placing the pitcher and glasses on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you Gabby. Are you the one taking care of my boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling at the twins.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll make sure to put in a good word for you, dear. They both seem to be recovering quite nicely."

"Thank you ma'am," Gabriela said, an honest smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Mum," Bill said as he entered the room. He kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting and to disguise the message that he had to give her. "_Percy's here,_" he whispered.

"I think we'll go and see how Ron is doing," Fred suggested quickly. George agreed. The twins said their farewells to their parents and left the room just as Percy came storming pompously down the hall, followed closely by Charlie.

"Dad's gonna go ballistic when he sees him," George said.

"At least he's already in a hospital," Gabriela pointed out as she showed them down the hall to where Ron was being kept. As they got closer, Harry and Hermione both ran up to the twins. Both looked tired and a mess. Harry's rolled up sleeves revealed many scratches and one that required bandaging. Hermione looked better, but had a particularly deep scratch on her left cheek.

"Oh dear! Is it that bad that they need wheelchairs to get around?!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly.

"No, Hermione. We're just not strong enough to walk on our own yet," George said, going in circles with his wheelchair.

"So, how's Ron doing?" Fred inquired, wheeling himself up to the door they had been sitting near. Inside there seemed to be complete silence.

"Last time I talked to anyone they said it may take longer than expected for him to come around," Harry said. Hermione, who was standing next to him, gave an uncontrollable sniffle. Now that Fred looked at her properly, it looked like she had been crying for weeks, which he reminded himself that she probably had been.

"_Gabriela Seraph, please report to your supervisor as soon as possible,"_ called a voice over the PA system.

"I wonder what that's about... You can find your way back on your own?" Gabriela asked the twins.

"No problem," Fred assured her.

"I'll see you in a little bit then," Gabriela said. "I'll try to scrounge up some better food while I'm gone."

"Great!" Fred said.

"So, what room are you staying in?" Harry asked.

"Just down the hall. Room Twelve, I believe," George answered.

"Speaking of which, we'd better be getting back soon. We're not even supposed to be out in these. You remember that healer that gave dad the stitches last year?"

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"He got fired for using muggle remedies not too long ago," Fred finished.

"Well then, you'd better go back to your room. Gabby seems like a nice person. You wouldn't want her to get fired," Hermione said.

"Right. See you later. Let us know if anything happens." So the twins began making their way back to their room, hoping to have a better dinner than they did lunch.

"I never realized how much wheelchairs work your arms," George complained.

"Think of it as conditioning for the next Quidditch game we play. Once everything is back to normal that is," Fred said sadly.

"Do you ever think things will be back to normal?" George asked.

"I don't know..." Fred admitted as they turned into room number twelve. Inside was a tall, round woman with short black hair. On a tray, she had brought more of the plastic food the twins had reluctantly eaten earlier.

"Who are you?" George demanded. "Where's Gabriela?"

"Hasn't anyone told you?" the woman inquired as she wheeled George over toward Fred's bed, not knowing which was which. "She was fired just now. I would have thought everyone would know by now after they called her into the supervisor's office."

"What?! Where is she?!" Fred insisted.

"Probably down in the orphanage, collecting her things. The supervisor intended to throw her out of the building the way I heard it. Wait! Where are you going?!" But Fred was already racing as fast as his arms could allow toward where he thought the orphanage was. Luckily the hospital was not as crowded as it usually was, so Fred had no trouble weaving between people as he worked his way toward the farthest corner of the building. As he got closer to the orphanage, the crowd thinned even more, allowing him to speed faster. As he turned a final corner, he nearly tipped over as he tried to stop the muggle wheelchair on a knut. There she was, as angelic as ever, despite the tears that were falling from her eyes. At the sound of Fred's wheelchair she had lifted her head, but now she was once again walking toward the orphanage.

"Gabby! Gabby wait!" Fred pleaded as he worked to catch up with her. "Did he sack you?"

"Yes, the stupid git!"

"Why? Because of the wheelchairs?"

"No, Fred. It wasn't that."

"Why then?" Fred inquired, but his inquiry only led her to cry harder. She sat down on the pristine white floor, wiping her green eyes with her white robes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He doesn't know an elvish lullaby from a bedpan!"

"What?" Fred was thoroughly confused now. Gabriela looked up into Fred's eyes.

"Do you remember the first day you woke up?"

"Yes, you were singing."

"Yes. Well, you were recovering so poorly that I used some elvish techniques. Human contact and a healing lullaby. And look at you now. Practically racing through the halls, running down everything in your way. Well, my boss took it as violating the _Healer - Patient Contract_. So now I'm out of a job and a home."

"Come on, I'll go with you to gather your things," Fred offered.

"Thanks, Fred." So the two of them went to the orphanage, which turned out to be a cold, dark, and dingy place. Two long, narrow dormitories, conjoined by a small room with a few ancient, broken toys and books was all there was to it. Gabby walked into the leftmost dormitory and down until they were nearly at the end of the row. Gabby crawled up onto her little twin sized bed that looked to be a 300-year-old hospital bed. She took her photo album and her hair brush, put them into her school trunk, which was very beat up, and then took the old quilt off of her bed. She levitated her trunk in front of her and held her blanket in her arms.

"So what are you going to do now?" Fred asked.

"I don't know yet," Gabriela said with a sigh. "I guess I could find another job and get an apartment. But there aren't any other hospitals like this in the entire United Kingdom. I can't very well change my profession. I've only been studying magical medicine for more than seven years."

"How good are you at potions and charms?" Fred asked.

"I'm best at potions, but I did well in charms also."

"Well, I'd have to talk this over with George a bit, but what would you say to coming to work in our shop?"

"Working in a joke shop? I don't know..."

"No, listen... George and I are always inventing things. Some of them are potions, some require charms, and more often than not, they backfire on us. We could use someone that knows a lot about medicine around the shop. Besides, people are always asking us about side effects of certain ingredients or asking for help if something goes wrong. You'd be perfect. There's a small apartment above the shop that you could live in. It's the perfect solution!"

"Well, if it's alright with George, it sounds better than what I was planning," Gabriela said.

"And what was that?"

"Move back into the castle and spend the rest of my life dealing with first years that don't understand it's unsafe to transform each other's quills into snakes," Gabriela revealed. Fred laughed. "I'm serious. Or the third years who come back from their Hogsmeade trips with so many tempting sweets in their bags that they can't resist eating them all before they get back to the castle. The Hospital Wing is always full after Hogsmeade trips." They turned the last corner, coming back to room twelve.

"There you are, George," the new attendant exclaimed as Fred and Gabriela entered the ward.

"This is Fred, Suzy," Gabriela corrected the healer. "That one's George."

"I didn't know you could tell us apart," George said, getting up to switch beds.

"After having the both of you in my ward for two and a half weeks, I would hope I could tell you apart."

"So, what happened to getting some decent food?" George asked, eying the gross food that still sat on the tray as he struggled to get into his own bed. Gabriela went to help him intuitively.

"Well, I don't have access to the kitchens anymore, or I would go cook you something. But I know a few of the cooks. Let me just–"

"I'll do it. You stay here," the healer offered.

"Thank you , Suzy," Gabriela said as she pulled the covers over George's legs then went to help Fred into his bed.

"So, George, what do you say to hiring Gabriela as our full time medic?" Fred asked as Gabriela pulled the blankets over his legs, just like she had for George.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," George said.

"You!" shouted a man's voice from the hall. All three of the teenagers' heads whipped around to see who had shouted so. Gabriela blanched when she saw whom it was. Her ex-supervisor. "You! I thought I'd gotten rid of you! What are you still doing here?! Helping _him_ of all people!"

"Sir... I was just... I- It's not..." Gabriela stammered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Excuse me, but Miss Seraph is the best healer we've seen in our whole lives!" exclaimed George.

"Yeah, and we've seen a lot of healers in our day," Fred added.

"And because she is such a fantastic healer, she's already got another full time job lined up."

"And she is still here because she is our guest. We have asked that she remain with us until we are well enough to go back to our illustrious shop and pay her loads of money for half the work she would be required to do here. Now, if you don't mind, we need our rest, as Miss Seraph was kindly telling us before you interrupted so rudely."

"Good day to you, Sir," George said, dismissing the man, who left in quite a huff.

"You guys are the best!" Gabriela said, hugging both of them.

(A/N: Working on Chapter 3 now. Should be up soon.)


	4. A cult of some sort!

(A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer than I had expected. It's not my best work either, but I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block. Enjoy anyway. Please Review)

::Chapter Three::

"Harry..." said a voice in the distance. "Harry." The boy opened his eyes, unable to distinguish anything but two heads of red hair.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked groggily.

"Here you are, mate," said George as he handed Harry a pair of spectacles. Harry rubbed his face where he had fallen asleep against the arm of the chair he had been sitting in during his visits to the hospital. Hermione was still laid out on the wooden bench next to him, shivering slightly under the thin blanket provided for them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, spreading his blanket over Hermione.

"I think we're going to the Burrow to try and salvage some things," Fred informed Harry. "We just came to see if you wanted to come along." Harry rubbed his eyes before he stood up.

"Sure. Anything to get out of this depressing place. When are we leaving?"

"Pretty soon," George said.

"Okay. I'll meet you over there in a second. I just need to tell Hermione."

"She can come too if she wants," Fred offered. "Gabby's coming with us."

"I don't know if she will want to, but I'll tell her." Fred and George went back towards their room slowly, as they still weren't entirely back to normal. Harry turned to Hermione, who was sleeping silently for the first time in a few days. Lately she had been sleeping fitfully, unable to sleep for several days until she could no longer stay awake. Harry hated to wake her, but he knew that she would worry to no end if she woke up and found him missing.

"Hermione," Harry said, shaking her slightly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, sitting up quickly. "What's going on? Is he awake?"

"No, not yet Hermione."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione said, squinting in the morning sun that was streaming through the window opposite them.

"I'm going back to the Burrow with Fred and George. We're going to try and salvage a few things. You're welcome to come if you want," Harry said.

"No thank you, Harry. I'll stay here," Hermione said.

"Okay, well, I just didn't want you to worry," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry."

"Bye."

"Bye." Harry walked down the hall to where Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Gabriela, and Mr. Weasley were waiting for him.

"Ready to go Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. How are we getting there?"

"Oh. Yes, I'd forgotten that you can't apparate yet. Well, since the Burrow no longer has a fireplace, I guess we can't take floo powder. In that case, I guess we'd better take a quick walk over to, uh, the_ house_. Come along then," Mr. Weasley said as he led the way towards the front of the hospital.

"Dad," Bill whispered to his father before shifting his eyes toward Gabriela. His father followed his eyes and smiled at the girl, who was discussing pranks with the twins.

"She can come too," Arthur told his son as they continued on their way. "I'll explain later."

So the group set off through Muggle London on their way to the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. They walked for what seemed to be half an hour to forty five minutes before they reached the dirty plaza where Number 12 Grimmauld Place was.

"What are we stopping for?" Gabriela asked, somewhat nervous because they were by no means in a very safe part of the city.

"This is where we're stopping for awhile, but first I have to ask you something. Do you promise that whatever you see or hear you will not repeat it to anyone outside of a safe vicinity?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriela inquired.

"Yes or no? This is a very important question. Some of the doings in this place, if discovered by the wrong people, could be disastrous. Yes or no?" Mr. Weasley repeated.

"Yes, of course," Gabriela said, still unsure of what she was agreeing to.

"Okay. In that case, please read this..." Mr. Weasley said, withdrawing a scrap of parchment on which was written _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"The Order of the–" Gabriela began questioningly, but she was cut off by Fred clapping a hand over her mouth. Charlie took the paper from her hand and burned it with the tip of his wand. Her green eyes widened as she looked up worriedly at the others when she saw a house appearing behind them. It seemed to squeeze itself between the two buildings beside it. George walked up the stairs and knocked on the black door. After a few moments and the click of many locks, the door opened and the group was ushered inside.

Fred let Gabriela go and she immediately jumped away from him.

"What is going on?!" Gabriela demanded. "What is the Order of the Phoenix?! A cult of some sort?"

"Not so much a cult as a secret organization, Miss Seraph," said a low growling voice. Gabriela turned to the door. Standing in the shadows beside it was none other that Mad-Eye Moody.

"Professor Moody?" Gabriela questioned, moving closer. It indeed looked like Mad-Eye Moody, but then again she had thought she was being taught by the unique Auror her entire sixth year, but the man she thought she knew had turned out to be a fraud.

"Not quite 'professor,' but yes," the mangled old man said.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Gabriela nearly shouted. As if on cue, the painting just down the hallway began to scream.

"_BLOOD TRAITORS!!! SCUM OF THE EARTH!!! FILTH IN MY HOUSE!!!_" Gabriela turned quickly while George rushed to pull the curtains closed over the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Come, let's go into the kitchen and I'll explain everything," Mr. Weasley suggested quietly, leading Gabriela into the dungeon-like kitchen. Once everyone had situated themselves around the dark wooden table, Mr. Weasley began to explain.

"Gabby, this is a secret organization that was founded several decades ago, but until a few years ago, it was viewed as unnecessary and therefore dormant. We work to help keep our world safe."

"Isn't that what the Ministry does? Don't they have Aurors for that?" Gabriela asked.

"Yes, they do... to some extent, but not to the extent that we do. They have begun to work alongside members of our Order, but only recently."

"I don't understand. The Order sounds just like an extension of the Ministry of Magic? Why must you be so secretive if you are in league with the Ministry?"

"Because we aren't like the Ministry," Bill responded.

"But he said–"

"Gabby," Harry interrupted, "The Order works to protect people from Voldemort." Gabriela clapped her own hand to her mouth to keep from screaming, while everyone else at the table flinched.

"Tea anyone?" asked a girl with electric blue hair as she came down the stairs. Gabriela jumped.

"Good idea, Tonks," said Mr. Weasley. He got up from the table to help the girl named Tonks.

"Who is this?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks, this is Gabriela Seraph. Gabriela, I'd like you to meet Nymphadora Tonks," George said.

"Nice to meet you Gabriela," Tonks said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too, Nymph–" Gabriela began stoically, but she was interrupted by Tonks.

"Call me Tonks, _please_," she pleaded. Gabriela smiled softly.

"Here's the tea," Mr. Weasley said, placing the tray of tea and sandwiches on the table.

"So, when are we leaving for the Burrow?" Fred asked.

"We need to be there at three o'clock because the first shipment of lumber is coming," Mr. Weasley said.

"Shipment of lumber? What for?" George asked.

"To rebuild the Burrow of course. Can't let something like this keep us from having a home, now can we?"

"Well, it's two forty now. Should we start going?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Mr. Weasley said.

"I'll whip up a portkey," Tonks offered eagerly, picking up an old bottle of butterbeer..

"Maybe I ought to do it," Moody said, taking the bottle from her. He tapped it and gave it to Harry. "Let's go then," he said before he disapparated with a pop. Everyone followed, leaving Harry standing with Gabriela.

"Since I have no idea where we're going, I guess I'll take the portkey with you," Gabriela said, touching the top of the bottle. A moment later they were being dragged through time by their navels. They landed with a thud on a disastrous sight. The little garden that had once boasted a small garden was now a plot of weeds and the driveway was now covered with stray boards. The once tall, proud home that stood here now lay strewn across the patched lawn like road kill. The Weasley men wandered over the site, looking broken. The others just took in the sight with weary eyes. After a little while, they began to work, moving boards to clear the foundation.

The boys had separated, going their different ways, seemingly seeking solitude from each other as they cleared the remains of their ruined home.

"Are you okay, Fred?" Gabriela asked as she carried her armful of scrap wood to the pile they were creating. Fred didn't seem to hear her, so she approached him. "Fred?" she asked, touching his shoulder. He wearily turned his eyes to look at her. He lifted his hands to show her what he had been looking at. It was the sign that used to stand in front of the Burrow, proudly announcing their nickname for the rickety old house.

"I was just going to save this. Wouldn't want it to get thrown away," he said sadly. He went to set it aside from the heap of broken lumber when he stopped suddenly. "Gabby, come here." Gabriela did so and looked back at the sign that Fred was still holding.

"What is it?"

"Look at this," Fred said pointing to a lighter area of wood. Carved clearly into the wood with what looked like a rock, was a message.

_GW – R_

"What does it mean?" Gabriela asked.

"GW... Ginny Weasley. There's an arrow pointing to an R...r...r...r," Fred repeated.

"Ron!" Gabriela said.

"But what does Ron have to do with this?"

"I've seen this happen before. Magic linking two people together. If one person gets sick the other person will, and when one gets better, so does the other," Gabriela said.

"So Ron's health is linked to Ginny's health?"

"It's possible," Gabriela said, looking at Fred.

"HEY EVERYONE! COME HERE!" Bill yelled to the others. He was standing near the post where the sign used to be nailed to. In his hands were two pieces of wood that had been dirtied over the past few weeks, but were still shaped like...

"A wand!" Gabriela proclaimed.

"Ginny's wand," Harry said more quietly as he recognized the wand. "She wouldn't have gone anywhere without her wand."

"But look. It's broken clean in half," Bill said, fitting the pieces back together. They fit together perfectly. "I think that someone took the wand from Ginny and broke it in two. How else could you explain such a clean cut?"

"We've found something too," Fred said, showing the others the message scratched into the sign.

"GW to R?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"GW... Ginny Weasley. And the R means Ron," Fred said.

"But what does it mean?" Charlie asked.

"Gabby thinks that it means that Ginny and Ron are linked physically," Fred announced, causing the others to look to Gabriela for an explanation.

"Sometimes when traumatic things happen people can be linked together so that if one person is hurt the other will be hurt as well. I think it may have happened between Ron and Ginny."

"So Ginny's still alive?!" Harry demanded.

"If my theory is correct, then yes," Gabriela said with a weak smile.

"That's enough investigating for one day. Let's go back to the house and we'll discuss this with Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley suggested before making a portkey for Harry. The adults disapparated, while Gabriela and the twins remained back with Harry for a moment, waiting for the portkey to take effect. Just before being pulled back to Grimmauld Place, Harry stooped and picked something up from the ground. He straightened, but as he did the portkey pulled him to Head Quarters. Intrigued by what he had found, the others immediately disapparated to the Order house.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, they were surrounded by people moving around, trying to get things ready. In the midst of the commotion, no one noticed the teenagers.

"Harry, what did you find?" George asked. Harry held out his hand to show the others. Lying in his palm were two objects that looked like they had been mashed together to form an odd coin. On one side there was crest and on the other an advertisement for Undiluted Blood Whiskey.

"It looks like a bottle cap on this side," Gabriela said. "Undiluted Blood Whiskey?"

"Undiluted Blood Whiskey?!" Fred and George said in unison.

"There's only one place that you can get that," George said.

"Knockturn Alley," Fred finished.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, Harry some of the ingredients for our products are not exactly Class A Tradeable Items," Fred explained before picking up the item and turning it over. He did not recognize the marking. "It looks like it was a button of some sort, but I don't recognize whose button it was."

"Do you think we should tell them?" Harry whispered, motioning to the adults with his eyes.

"Probably," Fred said.

"Do it now. The meeting is starting soon," George said, pointing at Mr. Weasley's figure retreating down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry called. He turned around and looked down at Harry, trying to hide his worried expression.

"Yes, Harry?"

"We've found something at the Burrow. We think it might be a clue," Harry said, showing him the object. Mr. Weasley glanced at Harry's palm before he spoke.

"It just looks like a bottlecap, Harry. I wouldn't read too much into it," he said before going to close the door.

"Dad, wait for us," Fred said, before his father closed the door.

"Sorry boys. This is a serious meeting. I'd rather you two not attend," Mr. Weasley said before closing the door.

"What's he playing at? We're members of the Order! How can keep us out of the meetings like that?!" George said in an outrage. Meanwhile, Fred was glaring at the door.

"We can't just wait all night for them to finish their meeting! We could lose the trail by then," Harry said, running up the stairs to the drawing room. The twins followed him, tailed closely by Gabriela.

"Harry, what's your plan?" Fred asked as Harry began pulling books from the shelves and flinging them over his shoulder when they didn't end up being what he wanted.

"If they won't listen to us, then we'll just find Ginny ourselves," Harry said adamantly.

"What?!" the twins exclaimed.

"Listen, I won't just let Ginny and Ron die because the Order can't seem to come to the right conclusions. If they won't listen to the clues we have, then we'll use them ourselves to find her. Ah! Here it is!" He said, opening the thick black book and thumbing through the pages.

"What is this?" Gabriela asked.

"It's a listing of all the known family crests," Harry replied as he ran his finger down a page of crests. "There it is..."

"Whose crest is it?" George asked. Harry looked up with a sad look on his face.

"Riddle."


End file.
